Maō Hime no Meshitsukai
by MaSuMe964
Summary: Mizura Inorene, a seemingly innocent boy who just graduated from High School and decides to look for a part-time job. And lo! What's this? Mizura finally finds a good job to start with: being a butler to a rich and respected family. But what's this? Mizura happens to turn into the butler of Sasha Maricova, the notorious "Demon Princess" of his old school. Can Mizura live with this?


**Chapter I: Plan of the Fates (?)**

Mizura Inorene  
March 10, 2XXX  
Journal Entry 1  
Monday

Earlier this day, the school council invited me to a meeting, something I didn't expect entirely. Most of the time, they only call me if they need a cup of coffee or some snacks, but never in a meeting. When I arrived at their "HQ", that's what they called their place, and asked me to sit down. "Nice meeting you in time, Mr. Inorene.", the school council secretary said, I never really remembered their names. "Well, I can't really disobey orders, right?", I replied blankly, like I always do... I think. "But we didn't order you to attend this meeting Mr. Inorene, we called you here to help us. So far, you're in the only one in Meshitsukai Gakui to be, er, formal.", the treasurer said, while glancing at the president who was looking at me intently. "And what does my formality have to do with something?", I replied. "We've decided," the president finally said, "that our graduation theme for this school year end would be in a form of a... Gentlemanly party." Really? That's it? They only called me there just because they want their graduation party to be 'gentlemanly'? I can't even believe they can do it themselves! "With all due respect, sir, but I don't think I'm fit for this.", I said, standing up from my seat and proceeding to the door. "What are you talking about Mr. Inorene?", the VP said to which I replied with a very off topic sentence. "It's Mizura, sir. You don't need to call me by my last name as if I'm one of you." "But the graduation is only 4 days away!", the president said with a tone that I've never heard before: panic. "You guys are the school council, you did many things in your part and all of them successful. Well, most of them, at least. You'll be perfectly fine. Just think about it. Now don't call me again for such things. I kinda insults me.", I replied while frowning a bit. When I exited their HQ, I heard murmurs that they'll need to change the theme or get another 'gentleman' to help them. I was a bit disgusted. I mean... Don't they know how to be formal? It's just being respectful and nice, right? I don't know... From the past I've been, I can't believe I was even called formal.

~Finish~

Mizura Inorene  
March 11, 2XXX  
Journal Entry 2  
Tuesday

Damn, this might be the first time that the school council is really panicking, and if they're panicking, things tend to end up in the worst case scenario. And what's more is that they called me again to their HQ, but this time not to help them, but to introduce me to one of the graduating students who decided to help the council. "Welcome Mizura.", the president said, "It's good that you've come. I'd like to introduce to you somebody." "I can see that sir.", I replied, looking at the girl's red eyes. Wait a minute... A girl? A girl's gonna help the council? But would that make the graduation more of a lady-like celebration? "Now before you comment on me, I'd like you to know that I'm not like those sissy little girls with their teacups and sugar cubes, bleh.", the girl said, making a gesture as if she was about to puke. "Anyway, the name's Sasha, Sasha Maricova.", the girl said reaching out to my hand. "Er, nice to meet you Ms. Maricova.", I replied, but the time I was about to shake her hand, she put hers on her hips and frowned at me. "'Ms. Maricova?' C'mon man! I told you I'm not a sissy-ass little girl." "Alright, I'll just call you 'Sasha' then. Happy?" "Meh.", it was clear that she wasn't as she replied. "Ooo-kay. Now Sasha-san, can you take Mizura out for a walk and discuss things regarding the graduation celebration?", the VP told Sasha. But wait... It's like they're just using Sasha to get info about me so they can fix their grad party. "No problemo, now come on you boob, let's go.", she said as she suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the office and to the outside halls. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna beat the information out of you. In fact, I'm dissing their orders, now let's go some place where they won't find us.", Sasha said, it was clear that she didn't like the council's orders too... Just like me... "Wait, if you don't like the council, why'd you go to them the first place?", I asked her. "My 'friends' forced me. Ugh. 'Come on! It's an opportunity!' they said 'It'll be fun!' they said. AGH! They're just annoying. Especially when they said that I might even learn how to follow _orders_. What do they think of me? A maid?", Sasha said, and it's obvious that she's not yet finished ranting. "But I think they're right on one point.", I said out of the blue. Oh boy, the next thing that happened, I'd rather not see that again. She looked at me with her raging red eyes and said in a voice that made my spine shiver, "You... Think... That... They're... Right...?" Oh man, I could have just run from it, but she was still holding my arm. And oh yeah, speaking of my arm, they almost went to the hospital. "I-I-I-I-I-I d-d-d-didn't mean b-b-by that, r-right...?" And that's the part where everything blacked out. I woke up in the school infirmary with a bandage on my head. The nurse there said that I was bleeding. Man, that girl was a like a devil... But... I'd like to see her again.

~Finish~

**Chapter End**

Hi there guys. I made a new story, haha! XD But this one's a request for a friend, Chiyuki Yamaguchi. : She'll also be making some chapters in this story because of the narration style. ^_^ Anyway, as for my Immortal Shadow fanfic, I think I'll reboot the universe and make a new plot, but the same characters and same personalities. Thanks. (~ o 3o)~

- MaSuMe964


End file.
